There is need for remotely powered autonomous maritime unit that can be utilized in a wide variety of maritime situations and environments. A prior remotely powered structure was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,811, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,289, which are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference. However, there is a need to increase the speed, reduce the drag and enhance their robotic capabilities of such structures to address a wide spectrum of maritime circumstances, such as liquid transfer, oil and debris cleanup, at sea refueling, amphibious operation and repair capabilities. In some situations, such as an oil spill there is also a need for an underwater collection mechanism.